gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Airborn - Oppel, Gravenhurst
Airborn - Oppel (Winter 2008 population 2,009) is a town in Gravenhurst Region, part of the Lisi Census Metropolitan Area. The town is comprised by four major communities, Airborn, Skybreaker, Oppel Beach, and Kenneth Beach. History Airborn - Oppel was originally two separate communities. Both communities were created by Kenneth Oppel in 1926, when the Gravenhurst Region government completed its construction of a rail-line stretching from Lisi to the Periodic Table Region. Oppel designed Oppel Beach as a market for the farmed goods produced in Airborn. Since Oppel Beach was designed as a market, Oppel Beach once had a designation of a city status. The status was later removed when the town's population dropped below 5,000. However, for various political regions, Airborn and Oppel were separate municipalities until 2001. Both towns grew, and the Town of Airborn's development included the community of Skybreaker; the Town of Oppel's development included Shearton and Kenneth Beaches. In 1993, a local representative suggested a merger between the two municipalities. The merger request was rejected many times, but finally approved by the Parliament in 2000. On January 1, 2001, Airborn and Oppel merged together to form one uniform town. In 2008, the town revealed its plan of a mega-industrial park just south of the proposed Lisi Seaport. According to the town official, the town is expected to grow with the industrial park and the proposed Highway 510. Re-naming the roads In 2010, the town council planned to rename several streets and roads in the city to avoid confusion. Geography The town is mostly comprised of flat land, with higher elevations towards the western boundary of the town. The town also has the region's longest beach stretching from Old Shore Drive to the town's eastern boundary. In 2006, the plan of Lisi Seaport passed the environment assessment. The government of Gravenhurst then filled the portions of the lake out to the present-day Beach Street to accommodate the construction of the Seaport. This piece of man-made land, portions of it are located within the boundaries of Airborn-Oppel. The man-made land in terms of elevation is much higher in comparison to the rest of the town. Some town residents refer to the line of different elevation stretching along Old Shore Drive as the Man-Made Escarpment. The town announced the plan of an industrial park on the man-made land site. Town Facilities The town features a town hall near Centre Street in the community of Oppel Beach, and Oppel GO Station operated by GO Transit near the centre of the community. Highway 510 is also being constructed, by-passing the town. It is scheduled to be completed by 2010. Economy The town relies mainly on tourism as its local economy. Thousands of residents across Gravenhurst Region and foreign visitors visit the region's longest beach. Inns and other forms of accommodations are provided throughout the town. Otherwise, most residents commute to the nearby City of Lisi for job source. Demography The last completed census in March 2009 counted there are 2,009 residents residing in the town, making it the 20th biggest town in the region out of 41 municipalities, behind the town of Medicine Hat (Population 2,909). The census before in December 2008 counted there were 1,765 residents. The town grew by 12.15% since the December 2008 census. Airborn-Oppel was the 17th biggest town in summer 2008. It has dropped 3 ranks since then. Nearby Municipalities * North: Lisi * East: Hydrogen Falls * South: Millenium Point * West: Donsley * Category:Gravenhurst Region